Guide:Codes
Both Clans follow two sets of Codes - the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat Code. The Warrior Code is comprised of 13 different rules that should be followed by all Clan cats. It is taught from the first moons of kithood to when an elder is faced with death. It is believed by some that if the Clans diligently follow the Code that no harm shall come to them. The Medicine Cat Code applies only to those that chose that path in their life. It is still a list of rules that should be followed no matter what, but, they are less constricting than those found in the Warrior Code. :: Note: Some of these rules have been adopted from the original, Warriors series, but, some have also been altered to fit with 's setting and lore. Medicine Cat Code :The Medicine Cat Code is a code put in place by various medicine cats over the seasons. It is to be followed by all medicine cats and their apprentices. Any cat who breaks it is to be punished by their leader, or in some cases their mentor. The code is to be updated upon suggestion and agreement of the medicine cats. The Code ::#Help any cat in need, regardless of their origin. ::#All available medicine cats are to meet at every half-moon. ::#Despite being allowed to cross into rival Clans' territories, a medicine cat is not to abuse this privileged. ::#Medicine cats are to stay out of all Clan rivalries. Warrior Code :The Warrior Code is a code put into place by various Clan cats throughout the seasons. It is to be followed by every Clan cat without exception. A leader is to punish any cat who breaks it. The code is to be updated upon suggestion and agreement of the Clan leaders. The Code ::# Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan. ::# Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan’s territory. ::# Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. ::# Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. ::# A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. ::# Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. ::# A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. ::# The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. ::# After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. ::# Boundaries must be checked and marked accordingly to the season. ::# No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. ::# The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. ::# An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defence. Punishment : More often than not, cats will be punished for breaking the Warrior Code. However, their punishment is decided by the Clan leader and in some cases the deputy, and there are different levels of severity depending on what code the cat in question has broken. :* These can be a scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task. :* Breaking the code can also result in a cat being stripped of their duties. :* In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. Category:Important Pages